kxa
by funky-love
Summary: aunque les digan que solo deben pronunciar una frase para expresar lo que sienten , ni kazu ni agito se atrevian a decirlo... pero quien les iba a decir que una caída sería el empujon perfecto.
1. Chapter 1

Titulo : KxA

este capitulo se ambienta en los capítulos anteriores a la lucha contra el behemoth...

…...

Kazu : Sisisisisi , estoy completamente seguro ,se lo diré esta tarde .

Ikki : te va a decir que no , ya lo verás !

Kazu : que rata , como tu ya estas saliendo con akito.

Ikki: no lo digo por eso , te dirá que no porque es muy , muy ,muy … , como decirlo sin insultar , arrogante , sabelotodo , mala ostia …

Kazu: oye capullo … , no te pases . Bueno me voy a preparar para la acción.

Ikki : si eso corre a buscar al príncipe de las mareas , jajajaja...

Kazu : que dices ? Hoy no nos tenía que entrenar el príncipe de las mareas?, como tu le llamas.

Por alguna razón Agito estaba más mosqueado que de costumbre , gritaba a sus compañeros a pleno pulmón etc etc etc.

Bah , de golpe retumbó por la habitación , a continuación mientras agito salía de la clase kazu lo miraba con resignación .

No paso mucho rato para que kazu comenzara a seguir le . uh- se paró cuando vio a agito hablando con un G man de vendaval , no pudo escuchar bien la conversación , no obstante le bastó para imaginarse lo que podría pasar …

A la mañana siguiente muy temprano kazu reunió a onigiri y bucha en la clase donde estaban el cuervo , agito y ringo. Mientras todos dormían los chicos agarraron a agito y se lo llevaron fuera.

Al abrir los ojos vio como sus compañeros le metían en un agujero cavado en el suelo , cuando sus sentidos empezaban despertar , con mirada frívola kazu y onigiri buscaban 3 palos el trabajo de bucha era algo más asqueroso (quien halla visto la serie sabrá a que me refiero ).

Al despertar del entumecimiento matutino visualizó el comienzo de una tortura más inquietante que cualquier otra del siglo XVIII .

Agito: QUE COJONES ESTAIS HACIENDO !¿

Onigiri: calla traidor , venga dinos de que hablabas con ese G-man .

Sin apenas levantar la voz y con cierto temblor – joder por tu bien más vale que nos lo digas.

Se montaron una negociación bastante ridícula , entre gritos y escupitajos al final terminó de mala manera . Solo pudieron sacar en claro una extraña frase dicha por akito , que llegó poco después , los muchachos intuían que se refería a que se fiaran de él pero no tragaron .

Cuando llegó el cuervo anunciando el desayuno akito le agarró por el brazo , le seguían por detrás onigiri y bucha . Parecía como si a nadie le importa el que agito siguiera clavado en el suelo cual vaina . Solo kazu se quedo para ayudarle , al sacarle se puso en cuclillas y comenzó a sacudirle los pantalones.

Agito: no tienes por que hacerlo , fuck.

Kazu : gracias por haberte preocupado por mi .….dijo con un tono de sarcasmo muy visible.

Con semblante de tristeza miraba hacia abajo mientras decía gracias , ese pequeño gesto le basto a kazu tomar le por la barbilla y decirle de nada .

…...

días después de la batalla contra el behemoth.:

en la habitación de kazu...

Kazu: bah ,mierda ! porque no se lo pude decir en ese momento ¿ , soy gilipollas.

Ikki : pues sí un poco si . Pero me imagino que aun lo puedes arreglar . Ya a salido del hospital no¿ pues vete a verlo y haz como el menda pide le salir con 2 cojones XD.

la verdad es que el cuervo no dejaba de tener razón , no había necesidad de calentarse mucho la cabeza , sin rodeos ni silencios incómodos , solo debía decirle claramente te quiero …

…...habitación de agito :

Akito : que se lo diga , que se lo diga , que se lo diga que se lo diga …. ! :)

Agito : dejalo ya ! no lo diré , tube la oportunidad perfecta para hacer y la desaproveche .

Akito : Pero me imagino que aun lo puedes arreglar , haz como ikki y pide le salir …

Fue bastante casualidad que dijeran lo mismo pero era algo de esperar , que otra cosa podían decir ¿

…...

Kazu al igual que Agito salió a la calle con la esperanza de que se le aclarasen un poco las ideas , con tan mala pata de tropezarse con agito haciendo que esta cayera al suelo , no dijo nada fuera de lugar ni si quiera se digno a decir algo , raro verdad ¿ , se debía a los AT del rubio.

Kazu se disculpo una y otra vez , le ofreció la mano , y sin decir nada se la tomo , pero mientras se intentaba levantar un fallo de posición hizo caer también a kazu .

Kazu : l-losiento , estas bien ¿

Agito : s... si – nervioso cerro los ojos y a se fue acercando a la cara de kazu . Como no , muy sorprendido no se movió , permitió que el pequeño tiburón tomara la iniciativa . Aun con todo le cogió y lo acercó a él profundizando el momento ….

…... hai , akito-desu ,

Ikki: A que no adivinas quien es va a ser mi futuro cuñado ¿

Akito : no puede ser !

Ikki : si , los estoy viendo ahora mismo …

Akito : ahhh , pervertido , ven para aquí ya mismo ….

ikki : que si !. uhy me ha colgado el rata .

Ninguno de los 2 se lo podía creer , era un momento perfecto , la osadía de agito por el gesto de amor era la perfección para kazu , a demás solo por abrazar al pequeño tiburón dejo lo suficientemente claro que intenciones tenía .

Kazu : ji , me alegra que hayas sido tú …

Agito : a que te refieres ¿

Acercándose hasta rozar con su nariz la de agito le contestó – pues que va a ser , que me alegra de que hayas sido tú quien tomara mi primer beso

Rojo como un tomate miro hacía un lado y con cara de enfado dijo – lo mismo digo …

fin


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2

-fuuuu , menudo dilema , ¿ no ?

y yo que quieres que te diga …? aun estoy viviendo con el puto cuervo, puedo irme cuando quiera . lo que La cosa es que tu quieras . */*

tu que crees ? , aunque dado todo lo que hemos pensado de esto solo podemos sacar en claro que el problema es mi hermana pequeña. (le dice mientras abraza a agito por detrás )

flash back : hace unas semanas .

Ya eran aproximadamente las 4 y media , cuando la alarma del móvil de kazu sonó .

Hora de ir a por Hachi al colegio – dijo kazu levantándose del sofá y apartando delicadamente a agito de su regazo . Posdata : hachiko es la hermana pequeña de kazu.

si apenas hace una hora que estas aquí . Dijo agito, bastante molesto.

Ya pero es lo que hay , salimos del instituto a las 3 y …

fuuu , joder menuda mierda …

ay ! , mañana hablamos , ok ?¿ . -le besa en la frente , le abraza fuerte y le susurra No pasa nada , tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

tapándose la cara para que no se percibiera un leve sonrojo en su cara se dio la vuelta y menciono con despreocupación .- fuck , y te dice a ti que quiero pasar mas tiempo contigo , anda vete .

Era bastante evidente que no ganaba nada mintiendo para ocultar cada aspecto de si mismo aparte del odio , pero ya era mucho tiempo juntos y cada tipo de enfado de agito ya parecía tener significado , por poner un ejemplo este caso sería perfecto .

que si agito , lo que tu digas . Chu … no vemos luego .

También era una perdida de tiempo deducir que significaba cada uno de los mosqueos de agito , porque por más que quisieras arreglarlo era inútil . Así que antes de irse le da un pequeño toque en la cabeza y se va alejando del salón hasta llegar a la puerta .

Tenía razón , nunca pasaban tiempo juntos , y si se lo contaba a hachi ella se lo diría a su hermana mayor y ella a sus padres entonces vendrían a verle y ahhh … joder se enteraría hasta la vecina del 5º , pensaba kazu .

En eso mientras gritaba histérico le llegó un msm al movil.

quedate donde estas , que voy para allá . ¬_¬

Nunca había ocurrido antes , quizá al ser inflexible a la rabieta hubo ablandado su corazoncito aunque solo sea un poco . No eran ni palabras de amor ni siquiera una disculpa , pero era una indirecta para decir '' te quiero '' . - dentro de lo que cabe es un lindo gatito.- Dijo kazu casi susurrando .

- Eso ofende – mencionó agito con una voz muy dulce , cosa que hizo reír a kazu .

Todo el trayecto fue sigiloso e incomodo hasta que kazu disminuyó el paso dejando que el tiburón se adelantara un par de metros , cogió carrerilla y levantó a agito dándole un beso en la mejilla.

¿¡ que haces !

Es que ere no me quería agachar .

Tu eres tonto ? , o te lo haces ?

Calla un poco y disfruta , después de todo esto es lo que tu querías

no ? :)

-nii-chan …

-eh ? , hachi , ¿ que haces tu aquí ?

-tardabas mucho así que me iba a casa .

-te he dicho mil veces que...

-el es agito-nii ?

pero tu como …

oni-chan dejó su diario bajo la almohada .

Que mariconada , kazu … ¬_¬

¡ no es un diario ! , es solo una libreta donde escribí tu nombre y bueno... -dijo retirando la mirada .

Mama se alegrará … :)

¿ de qué ? - gritaron al unísono .

Nada …. -º_º-

me cago en tu vida , kazu...- comentó agito entre dientes.

cuando por fin el rubio encontró la excusa perfecta , agito se agachó y miró fijamente a la pequeña .- si no dices nada te compro una bolsa de chucherías .

La niña no tragó con un precio tan bajo así que se rió y con cara de mala , señaló a su hermano y dijo de forma casi cómica .

si os dais un beso , no diré nada.

A lo que agito añadió:

venga vale te compraré 2...

no …

¿ni 3 ?...

no …

mierda si tengo que ir a... , tengo que …. ah ! Ya se . Me voy a entrenar, hasta mañana.

Hasta mañana – dijo kazuma muy bajito , ya que agito estaba demasiado lejos para que le oyera .- ¿ves lo que ha pasado ?.

Lo siento yo solo …

no pasa nada pero de esto ni una palabra , ¿vale ?

Si me compras las chucherías que agito-nii me ha prometido ….

Aprovechada .

agito corrió y corrió hasta su casa donde le aguardaba como casi todas las tardes a la hora de la cena una '' pequeña discusión '' donde se veía a ikki con una herida en la cabeza , una de sus hermanas dandole de palos y a akito preocupado por la contusión de su cuervo aferrandose a su brazo como una lapa.

- yo ahí no entro ni de coña ... , solo faltaba ...

Ya casi apunto de huir de allí a toda prisa una ráfaga de aire trajo desde el buzón de la parcela casi un arsenal de papeles cuando solo uno de ellos se pegó a su cara . Maldeció mil y una vez ese papel hasta que se dió cuenta de lo que era . De pronto una sonrisa apareció en su rostro .

a la mañana siguiente :

Era bastante temprano cuando Agito se dirigía a casa de ikki a dormir un poco , se había pasado la noche dando vueltas por el vecindario poniendo atención a cada sonido proveniente del agujero del mal ( la casa de ikki ), pero los gritos y golpes no cesaban .

hasta ya entrada la madrugada que empezaron a calmarse pero todabía parecía que había barullo . cuando por fín ... , silencio , el cual se mantuvo unos minutos , y así siguió.

- !ya era hora de que se callaran ¡ a ver si al menos puedo descansar 4 o 5 horitas .

una alarma chirriante sonó , lo que advertía a Agito de que ya eran las 8:45. hora en la que normalmente se levantaba para ir a regañadientes al instituto.-mierda , es que ni una hora me van a dejar dormir en paz ...-grito y lloró a moco tendido.

- pero me da igual , hoy me voy a coger un día sabático :). y luego si eso me voy a ver a kazu -/-

Asomado al canto de la casa siguió escuchando , por si acaso . silencio tan solo ,- menos mal- pensó . lo más silicencioso posible entró y revisó una por una las habitaciones de la casa , pero no había nadie . - jejejeje , voy a subir la temperatura del termostato ...

dejó una sábana estendida en el sofá mientras se ponía el pijama en el cuarto de baño. al regresar al salón se tumbó en el sofá y esperó hasta quedarse dormido .

¿ donde estoy ? , la cama era demasiado blanda para ser la suya y no olía como de costrumbre, solo había oscuridad . mejor que quedarse allí sin hacer nada era mejor averiguar donde estaba. Nada más salir de la habitación se dió un golpe con algo , bueno para ser exacto con alguien . - ¡ mira quien se ha despertado !.

Agito en cambio ,miraba hacia un lado mientras poco a poco se sonrrojaba -¿ como se supone que he llegado aqui ?

- pues...

- ¡ y a demás . ¿ como se te ocurre llevarme por la calle en pijama a cuestas ! - corto agito .

- SHHHH ! tranquilo . es que el payaso de ikki seguia con la estupida discusión , que si te enteras por que fue ... , y bueno te vi durmiendo allí tan agusto y mono que te trage aqui . Y para que lo sepas no te lleve a cuestas , fue a estilo princesa X3.

- ¿ tu estás tonto ?- gritó el pequeño tiburón hirviendo en cólera y enrrojecido por la vergüenza .

La expresión de Agito no tenía precio , era de enfado pero para el rubio era una monda . Solía pensar que si su pequeño tiburón fuera más ... dulce , sería la personita más perfecta del mundo . Aun con todo le quería más que a nada en el mundo .

Antes de que su expresión cambiara , kazu ya se había anticipado para cogerle por la cintura y plantarle un beso en los labios . Kazu sintió como el pequeño se hiba tranquilizando y acomodandose en sus brazos .

poco a poco el rubio fue pasando la lengua por el labio inferior de agito , casi como pidiendo permiso . Entre pequeños gemidos fue abriendo la boca .

Cuando el aire comenzaba a ser necesario, kazu , rompió el beso , dejando tan solo un delgado hilo de saliba entre ellos . Como siempre , en el rostro del rubio, había una ilustre sonrisa cariñosa . - bueno que , ¿cenamos ?


End file.
